Tunnels, Birds and Death 37th Annual Hunger Games
by charlywarlythgtvd
Summary: SO excited, please read and review! May the odds be ever in your favour!
1. Chapter 1

**HOW TO KEEP YOUR TRIBUTE ALIVE!**

Every chapter, all submitters will vote for their six favourite tributes, like this:

30 points-

25 points-

20 points-

15 points-

10 points-

5 points-

_If you add a reason why I'll give your tribute extra points! __**You may not vote for your own tributes!**_

**Why Does Your Tribute Need Points:**

So that I can send your tribute a sponsor gift of course! They get points by other submitters voting for them

**How Do I Save My Tribute?:**

I will decide if the tribute is to be saved, depending on how many points they have.

**Prices!:**

**Food: **_small~ 50, medium~ 100 large~ 150_

**Water: **first five arena chapters ~ 60 next five ~ 120 and so on.

**Weapon: **_dagger~ 40 sword~ 70 trident~ 70 axe~ 70 knife~ 50 spear~ 65 bow and arrow~ 70_

**ANYTHING ELSE I WILL NEGOTIATE A PRICE.**


	2. Chapter 2 Reapings, One

**Reapings **District 1

Hiker's POV

99,100. Few. I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead and stand up.

"ORPHANS! YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR! LET'S GO!" I forget how loud Chandelle, the orphanage director could be on reaping day. She stomps past the bedrooms, stopping by mine and peering in, giving me a big smile.

"Come on boy, it's your big day." She says. I get dresses in our all black uniform, and stand nice and proud in front of Chandelle.

"Good work. Now go get your special package out of your rom. If you know what I mean." She says. 'Oh crap!' I think. I sprint back into my bedroom and jump on the bed, rolling on top of Topaz, who giggles and kisses me fully on the lips.

"Last night was brilliant you know." She says.

"I know. But you're going to have to wait for a while." I reply. We kiss for a while longer until we're interrupted.

"HIKER! DON'T FORGET WHATS REALLY IMPORTANT!" Chandelle calls again.

"Bye." I say.

"Goodluck!" Topaz calls, but I'm already out the door.

Muscira's POV

At the square, everyone compliments me on my dress, but I don't really care. I'm angry today. It's the day the capitol decides who they will slaughter this year. I hate them all.

I get into the 13 year old section, and stand as far away from the peacekeepers as possible. Charlet, my best friend skips up to me wearing a huge smile.

"MUSIC!" She calls.

"Charlet, how can you be so happy!" I hiss. "Those blasted capitolites are going to select two of us that will be potentially killed!"

"Shush!" She whispers to me, a complete look of horror crosses her face. She's a complete follower of the capitol's rules, completely out of fear. I've read so many books where people can be free, and there are no Hunger Games. I want to be free.

"Hello district one! And welcome to the 37th annual hunger games! Let's start with the lovely ladies, who brighten up the world!" Our bubbly, stupid escort says.

"Muscira Arden." She announces 'Poor child, I know she's not a career, she'll die' I think. Then I realise, it's me, the dead girl is me. I walk up to the stage calmly, and watch as the reaping proceeds. A tall, muscular boy volunteers. His name is Hiker, from what he's wearing, I know he's a career orphan. His green eyes are amazing, his tanned skin rough. We shake hands, and our escort leads us into the justice building, to say our goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Two

**Reapings **District 2

Emmy's POV

Our family has one mirror, which makes my face look distorted. I twirl around and still see my blue, knee length dress rise up and spin with me though.

I run down stairs and hug my father tight. I love him with all my heart. He hands me a golden pin that has butterflies and dragonflies engraved on it, and I pin some of my blonde hair back. We head off to the town square hand in hand, keeping silent. When we arrive, we split up and I join my friend Cora in the sixteen year old section.

"Hi ho district two!" Our escort says, jumping up and down. Her wig is a bright red, shaped like a cone. At least it's better than last year's outfit.

Augustus's POV

My name means great. That's what I'm going to be. I'm going to bring honour to my family, and hopefully make things okay between us again. I haven't told anyone I'm going to volunteer. I want it to be a surprise.

A movie plays about the dark days, the whole time our cone-headed escort mouthing every word. First, she slips her hand into the girl's bowl, no one daring to breathe.

"Emmy Jenson." A relatively pretty girl with blonde hair and a blue dress walks up to the stage, and I can't help thinking that she doesn't look very threatening. But looks can be deceiving.

" J-" Our escort begins.

"I volunteer!" I shout. I walk up to the stage and smile cruelly at the cameras. I shake hands with the girl, and her grip is surprisingly strong. The alliance between us forms, then we walk into the justice building.


	4. Chapter 4 Three

**Reapings **District Three

Olivia's POV

As I stand in front of the mirror, I take a closer look at myself then I have for a while. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a black ribbon around the middle, and a matching one tying her wildly curly and thick hair back. As she reached her face she flinched, remembering that only 4 weeks ago her boyfriend, Julian had dumped her, without a reason why and she was sure it was because of her looks. She would change everything if she could.

She made her way to the town square, and lined up in the 15 year old section. She looked across to the 17 year old boys section, to her best friend Devin. They had spoken the night before, but she still felt as if she hadn't said it all. He tries to talk to her about Julian often, but she doesn't want to talk about. The only person who would ever know about how truly heart broken she was would be her diary.

"Goodluck" a girl next to me said, giving me a sad smile.

"piss off" I snarled. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Julian's POV

I looked over to the fifteen year old girls section, and my eyes fell upon the familiar curly brown hair. She was spitting something out at another girl, who looked hurt and walked away.

"Who ya lookin' at July?" I turned around to see my brother, Brendan standing over me, looking generally curious.

"Nothing." I mutter. Then he turns and walks away, to his many friends in the 18 year old section.

"Not still in love with livvy wivvy are we now Julian?" I turn to see a group of my mates, sneering at me.

"Nah. Dude you know I only dated that poor rat because it would make my dad mad, I mean look at her!" A couple of high fives fly around, but in side I'm dying. I broke up with her because it did make my dad mad, but I did truly love her.

Devin's POV

I hate him. She deserved someone so much better, but still she's heart broken. I don't know why, I just heard it first hand he only dated her to make his dad mad. I hope he is reaped, but his older brother would only volunteer.

Our escort waddles across the stage, tapping the microphone a few times to make sure her high pitched, annoying voice is heard. After the usual ramble of crap, she gets down to business.

"Olivia Medina." I stare in shock as my best friend, with her bouncing lock of curls numbly walks up to the stage, and hear the cry of two distraught young girls. Olivia reaches the stage, then starts sobbing. I desperately want to run up them and comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be allright. But it wasn't.

"Now the boys! Oh what a lovely name! Julian Raj." I look behind me to see Brendan start to walk forward, only to have a couple of his friends pull him back shaking their heads. I turn back to Julian who is being high fived and fist bumped by all his friends. He gets up on the stage, gives a cheer then stands there smiling. He seems to just notice Liv crying, and his face softens, but he stays where he is.

**How about it? Btw this is the first reaping I wrote, please review and tell me if I got your character right **


	5. Chapter 5 Four

REAPINGS: DISTRICT 4

Encrestia's POV

I look at myself in the mirror, smiling. I've always liked what I saw. I twirl around, and look at myself again, more closely. My sky blue dress reaches the middle of my thighs, bringing out my green eyes. My bleach blond fringe is pinned back with a blue clip, matching my dress.

"Admiring yourself again I see?" I screech as I feel a small pain in my scalp, and I turn around to see Syphon sitting on my bed, with about 7 strands of my beautiful hair in his fist.

"MUM! Get Syphon out of my room NOW!" I yell, scowling at my brother.

"I'm going I'm going, I've got to meet Priscilla anyways." Says my brother, winking at me. He disgusts me.

After I'm sure I look perfect, I head downstairs to meet with Belith, my best friend.

"CRESTA!" She crys.

"Belith, I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that." I say to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Sorry. Let's go, I just HAVE to go see Kayne, it could be our last moments together! Oh how romantic." And with that, she's pulling me out the door.

We reach the town square in no time, and it's not hard to find Kayne. There's a big cluster of girls around him, and as Belith pushes her way through the crowd with me right in tow, it's clear to see he's not interested. After a while of Belith asking him way too many questions, I can't help thinking why he chose her, if he could've had anyone. 'You chose her' a small voice says inside my head, and again I think how far that girl really could go. Finally, a peacekeeper tells us to get into our age groups.

Demir's POV

As the big group of girls around Kayne disperse, the reaping starts.

"Hello hello hello! Ladies and gentleman, let's get straight into it." She babbles on, about everything but nothing important.

"And, as usual, ladies first." She twirls her fingers around for a bit, for the cameras. The she plucks one of the slim white pieces of paper out of the glass bowl and announces the name that will be forever doomed, loser or victor. "Encrestia Malone." I know that name. She's the girl that everyone wants, but no one gets. I spin around and catch her sky blue dress, just quick enough so that I can see the small frown quickly formed upon her face, and almost immediately replaced with one of her sly smiles. I take a mental note that she tries to cover up her emotions, which could be used against her. She struts up to the stage like it's a cat-walk, and I stare just like everyone else, taking more notes on all her tiny flaws and weaknesses. Her brother has stopped flirting with his new girl long enough to stare at our escort, his face mixed with disbelief and horror. Someone then pats him on the back, and he brings himself back to his play boy ways, wiping his face clear of emotion. You can tell he won't volunteer for her, and her brothers torment is another soft spot within her. After less than five minutes I can see the chinks in her armour, my strength in the games.

"CRESTA!" I hear a shrilly voice shriek, then "I volunteer! Please!" She starts running up to the stage, but Encrestia spins around, sharp as a knife and catches her shoulders. She was fast, I'll give her that, and obviously her reflects are very good.

"Belith, it's going to be ok. I won't let you volunteer for me; you have more to live for." With those final words, Belith and Encrestia embrace, both of them heading in different directions. One sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder, the other with her head held high. Her arrogance and inability to find loves are even more ways she could die.

"Demir Terrik" I snap back into attention as our escort's voice booms across the square. I make my way to the stage quickly before anyone volunteers.

"I volun-" I hear the words being spoken, so start to run up to the stage and quickly say my name.

"Well! Our first two tributes that haven't been volunteers, how special!" Our, I mean my, escort says, taking us into the justice building.

**This was the third reaping I wrote, and 3 is my second favourite number, so to get more sponsor points GUESS MY FIRST! It's in between 1-20. You will earn 50 points!**


	6. Chapter 6 Five

**Reapings **Disrtict 5

Stephanie's POV

As I skip down our long hallway, I can't help stopping to admire myself whenever a mirror comes into view. My blonde hair falls freely to my shoulders, just where my bright pink dress starts. I twirl around and the sparkles at the bottom reflect the light, making my look like a disco ball. I slide down the banister of our stairs and jump off, nearly bumping into my father.

"Hello Stephanie." He says.

"Oh. Hello Daddy." I reply. He steps around me, patting me on the head.

"Where are you going?" I call.

"To the study, the mayor from 6 wants to talk to me." He says. Stupid Mayor business.

I open our back door, and pick a primrose from the bush right outside.

"There's my little disco ball." I swiftly turn around, ducking as Max, my boyfriend, tries to grab me. We continue this for a while, Max chasing me. He tackles me to the ground, and we just lay there for a while.

"Come on, we'll be late." He helps me up, and I start walking away.

"Wait, I want to give you something." A golden locket, in the shape of a heart then lands around my neck. I give Max a quick kiss and we walk to the square hand in hand.

Daniel's POV

The square is packed when I get there. I squeeze in to the 14 year old section, dropping a few stink explosives on the way. I spot my friend Alek, and walk over towards him.

"Dude. Can we just lay off the jokes today, please?" He says. This is why I hate the reapings. Usually Alek's the one throwing flour bombs off the justice building with me, but not today. I hear a girl shriek, and look over to see one of my home made stink explosives has let off.

"To late." I say. He just rolls his eyes. Our escort clops up on the stage, with what looks like wooden clogs, with a hole at the end letting his long sharp nails stick through.

" 'Ello ladiez an' gentleman ov district six!" He says, his heavily applied accent making it extremely hard to understand.

"Today, vwe vill start vif ze ladiez!" His big hand then plunges into the bowl.

"Stephanie Kalmer!" He calls. I look over to the 17 year old section, where the mayor's daughter, pink dress and all, walks up to the stage accompanied by lots of crying from the girls that surrounded her.

"Oh! Iznt ziz exciting! Ze mayor's daughter!" Our stupid oaf of an escort says, patting Stephanie on the back, nearly making her fall off the stage.

"Daniel Strodel!" 'Oh crap' I think. I walk up to the stage calmly, praying that Lucien won't go through with what he was going to do. I look up and see him smirking from above, then a rush of water and I'm soaked to the bone, a big blue bucket 30m away from me. Then the escort leads us to the justice building quickly, so that the cameras don't get a look at my drenched form.


	7. Chapter 7 Six

**Reapings** District 6

Phillip's POV

As I sit down eating a piece of toast, I thought about the previous hunger games. 32 children dead. 32 children slaughtered by the capitol.

I'm snapped out of my horrible trance by my brother, Tinder calling from the front door

"Phillip! Toshio's here!"

"One second!" I mumble my mouth full. We walk to the square in silence. That's all I need.

"Listen Phillip," Toshio starts to say.

"Dude, stop. It's gonna be fine." I cut him off.

Lieke's POV

"Hey Lieke!" I turn around to see Reyna, my best friend running towards me.

"Hey. Careful or you'll ruin your dress." I reply. She stops in front of me and catches her breath.

"You look really pretty in that dress you know, and I know someone else who thinks so..." She finishes.

"Reyna, you know I don't want a boyfriend." I walk off now, to the sixteen year old girl section. I look over to Reyna again, and see her talking to Saydie. They're talking about me, I can tell by the way they stop and look at me every 30 seconds. They walk off to the front of the throng of sixteen year old girls, as far away from me as possible.

Phillip's POV

Our escort talks about the dark-days for what seems like hours, the whole time one of the district 6 mentors eyes trained on me like a hawk. I've heard rumours about her. She stares the next tribute down until they're chosen, before anyone knows. A few sympathetic looks fly my way, and Toshio looks green.

Lieke's POV

"And now, we're going to mix things up a bit! Gentleman first." His purple tinged hand plunges into the boys bowl, and I follow Ryder, one of our mentors gaze, and find them fixed on a 17 year old boy.

"Hey, what's that boy's name?" I whisper to the girl next to me. She flinches away from me at first, as if I have some sort of disease, then she follows my gaze and whispers back,

"That's Phillip Lombard. He's the one who punched Leo." Oh yeah. He's going to get reaped this year, Ryder's already confirmed that. But he doesn't seem worried at all.

"Phillip Lombard" At this, his friend, who was looking a sickly colour before, threw up all over the floor. Phillip was already at the stage, smiling at our mentors.

"Croatia Spearwood." As I look over to the stage I see a small girl walking up the stairs. She didn't even look old enough to be reaped, and her whole body was shaking. Pity overwhelms me. Who would even notice if I was gone?

"I volunteer!" I scream. I start to walk up to the stage, the girl running up and wrapping her arms around my waist. Maybe someone will care after all.

**Hope you like it and that I portrayed your characters well. Review me your top six characters! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Seven

**Reapings **District 7

Makkael's POV

I don't know why everyone is always so fussed about what they wear to the reapings. I walk out of the house in jeans and a t-shirt. I wave to a couple of people on the way to the town square, and they all wave back, giving me a sad smile. I move to the 17 year old section, saying hey to everyone but no one in particular. I don't have a best friend, just a lot of friends.

Mica's POV

The reapings are about to start. I'm nervous of course, 'but thats only natural' I tell myself. District 7's mentor bounces up to the microphone, babbling about nothing that matters. She's talking so fast, even if I listened I wouldn't understand a word.

I feel two arms wrap around me. I look down and see Jenma, my best friend, sobbing into me.

"Shh, It's ok, it's ok. Everything will be fine." I try to comfort her but she looks up at me, her face red and splotchy, and says,

"Yeah, everything except you." I feeze then, only for a second, pat Jenma on the head once then walk away with my head held high. Everything will be okay.

Makkael's POV

As the girl walks up to the stage, the girl that was sobbing runs over to the 16 year old section, hugging and crying with one other girl. The girl that was reaped, Mica, looks calm. She looks like she wanted this to happen.

"Thankyou Mica! Now, lets meet our lovely male tribute, Mikkael Flyynn! Come on. Is he here?" I start to walk up to the stage. I'm not sad, or confused. I'm just angry. I've worked hard my whole life, and this is how fate repays me? God. When I reach the stage, I look out to the crowd and see many sad faces. Over half of the people out there that are crying I don't know the names of, and I feel ashamed. Then I remember that this is being broadcast all over Panem, and change my facial expression into a smile. I look across to Mica, and she smiles back at me just as sweet, but there is something much more cold in her eyes. As I'm stydying her, I see her eyes move to my tattered jeans and t-shirt. That's why everyone gets dressed up.


	9. Chapter 9 EIght

**Reapings **District 8

Sevina's POV

"Sevina! Come down here and show us the dress! I want to see your embroidery!" My older sister, Andalia calls from the dining room. I look at myself in the mirror and let a slight smile creep across my face. My sapphire blue dress looks beautiful, and brings out my eyes of the same colour. I tie a black sash around my waist, the blue embroidery that I so carefully did looking like it moves with every breath I take. I run down stairs and twirl around for both my sister and mother to see. They gawk about how beautiful I look, then my mother and sister walk round behind me. I feel my jet black hair being brushed, then my side fringed being pinned back with a bobby pin that I don't own. I turn around and face my family. I hug them both tightly, because no words can describe how much I love them both, then I leave to meet my friend Anthornet.

Lesh's POV

"Lesh, you'll be late." My younger sister Charlotte whispers.

"I'm going. Charlotte, I have to give you something ok?" I reply.

"Sure" She whispers. Last year she got sick. Very sick. I decided that I would volunteer this year, to get her medicine when I return. I wrote her a letter then, and this is what it says:

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I know you're going to try and stop me, but truth is, you can't. When you got sick last year, I decided that I would volunteer for you this year. I'm so sorry, but I know I'll return. If I don't, all my friends at school will pitch in to keep you alive. You have no idea how much I love you, and every moment in the arena I'll be thinking of you. I'm taking a photo of you to make sure of that. _

_Love, Lesh. _

_P.S There's 300 dollars under the floorboards under my bed. Save up for medicine. Xx_

I hand her the note, kiss her on the forehead and walk out the door.

Sevina's POV

Anthornet and I stand in the 14 year old section, hand in hand, her knuckles white. A video plays about the treaty of treason, then our mentor waddles up onto the stage and her low voice (that has obviously been altered) rings across the square.

"Hello ladies and gentleman of my favourite district, district 8!" She stands there waiting for an applause, that doesn't come.

Jesh's POV

"And now, for the girls!" I look over to the girls side, all their faces white as paper.

"Sevina Forelake!" I see movement from the 14 year old section, and girl with hair as black as the night moving forward, looking sad but that's all. It's as if she knows that this has to happen, and she can't change that. She looks extremely mature for her age.

As I was admiring her, the boys name was called out. I quickly run in front of the 18 year old boy who was reaped and shout out

"I volunteer as tribute!" I state my name, then walk into the justice building, all the while Sevina's blue eyes trained on me quizzically, as If she knows I didn't know him.


	10. Chapter 10 Nine

**Reapings **District 9

Drey's POV

"Come back soon Drey."

"Yeah! Mum bought us a new game that we can play when you get home!" My little sister and brother, Aura and Mallax say.

"I'll try guys. Love you." I kiss them both, then walk off to meet up with my friends Band, Livvent and Bomrae. We always meet up in the alleyway behind our houses, and walk to the town square from there. We don't need to squish up anymore, because we're one short. Brandon used to walk down this alleyway with us, but not anymore. We walk to the square in silence, just remembering.

Deanna's POV

"Oh Deanna!"I look behind some 18 year olds and see my two friends, Esther and Anya, walking towards me. We all link arms, and walk towards our age group. We talk for a while, until a voice that sounds like nails on a chalk board pipes up even louder than usual,

"Good morning ladies and gentleman of district nine!" We all flinch at her voice, then burst out laughing as we get a glimpse of her outfit. She's wearing a bright blue jumpsuit thing, with a brown sleeve and what looks like splatters of poo all over her.

Drey's POV

I look across the walkway separating the girls and the boys, as a fit of laughter escapes the mouths of three girls, Deanna I think one of their names are. A peacekeeper goes over and tells them to be quiet, when the girl with light brown hair snaps something at him, causing him to frown dangerously. He raises his fist, the girl standing her ground,

"Now now, let's get on with the reaping." Our escort interrupts, looking straight at the peacekeeper.

"The female to have the honour of representing district nine in the thirty-seventh annual hunger games is, Deanna Troi!" The peacekeeper smiles cruelly, lowering his fist and personally escorting her up to the stage. You can tell she's scared, but her head is high and she's walking a pace faster than the peacekeeper, making him look like a servant. When she reaches the stage, our escort wraps her arm around her tightly, as if she might run away.

Deanna's POV

The escort is squeezing the life out of me. She drags me over to the boy's bowl and plucks out the name. She holds the slip of paper in front of my eyes, and whispers into my ear to read it out.

"Drey Arthurford." I say. One of the fifteen year old boys walks out, and I recognize him immediately. He was friends with the boy tribute from last year, the one who didn't make it out. We shake hands and head into the justice building, self pity and pity for him consuming me.


	11. Chapter 11 Ten

**Reapings **District 10

Zach's POV

"Come on Danny, it's the first day of the rest of your life." I say to my younger brother.

"I don't want to go." He replies. I finish buttoning up his blue dress shirt and scruff up his hair, which had been smoothed down by my mother. The dress shirt was mine, and it fits him perfectly. This is because he's a bit bigger than I was when I was 12, because he had someone to gather food and hunt for him. Me.

"Boys! Let's go!" My mother calls from downstairs. I bound downstairs, Danny coming slowly behind me. As I leave, I hear my mother saying to Danny,

"You can read it when you get home, now quick or Zach will leave." She's talking about my father's letter. He works in district 9, and occasionally sends us a letter. Danny looks forward to them, so when he walks out of the house he looks even sadder. When we reach the square we split up, him going to the twelve year old section, me going to the fifteens.

Davilyn's POV

I meet up with Valko at the square, because we won't be able to stand with each other during the reaping. We talk for a while, not any sensitive subjects though. When the last children file into their age groups, we split up. I stand in the fourteen year old section, next to Lillian. She's not really my friend, but very nice.

"I like your dress." She whispers. I don't. It's an ugly grey thing with a torn tie wrapped around it. The only thing I like about my appearance right now is my Reddish blondish hair, pulled back by a grey hair band.

"Thanks Lilly, I like yours to." I reply.

Our escort clomps up to the stage, and I don't even look at her. The movie about the dark day runs, and she reads the boys name.

"Gary Sue" she calls. A plain and completely ordinary boy walks up to the stage, and I've never seen him before.

"I volunteer!" I look over to the fifteen year old section of boys, and one with red hair runs up to the stage. Gary Sue looks at him quizzically, then walks off the stage, seemingly melting into the crowd. The red-headed boy stands up proud, and shouts,

"I WILL BRING FOOD TO DISTRICT 10!" The crowd cheers, and the escort shouts the girls name over the screaming,

"Davilyn Chamberlain" She yells. I walk up to the stage and flash a big smile at the cameras, even though I was crying on the inside. I hear a lot of people whispering 'Who's that?' 'I think she might be in my class' 'what I can't remember her!' But I stand up tall. I am very easy to forget. I shake hands with the boy, and get ready to say goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12 Eleven

**Reapings **District 11

Tryssa's POV

"TRYSSA!" I turn around to see my little sister T'Lana waddling up to me, her arms outstretched. I lift her up and spin her around, her face erupting into a big smile. I go into the kitchen and lock all the cupboards, making sure that nothing dangerous is left around. I walk into my mother's bedroom and lock that door too. I put T'Lana on the couch with her favourite toys, and walk out the door. I have to lock everything up because you never know what three year olds might do when they're left alone. My mother is invalid, due to a childhood disease, my father dead. I take care of us both, with the help of our neighbours and friends. I walk to the town square and meet up with my friends Christine, Sara and Jean.

"Tryssa, you look amazing!" Sara says.

"Yeah, and the yellow really reflects your personality." Jean adds.

"Thanks girls." I say giving them all a hug. We walk over to the twelve year old section, and while Sara and Jean are chatting Christine whispers to me,

"How many times is your name in Trys?"

"30." I reply. It's either that or let my three person family die. I try not to think about it that way though.

Anris's POV

It's my last time. I might actually be safe. I say hello to everyone at the square, and go to stand in the eighteen year old boys section. Our escort runs up onto the stage, waving and smiling. He lifts his shirt up, showing off his six-pack, expecting the ladies to go wild. No one does. He scowls at the crowd, and quickly plunges his name into the girls reaping bowl. He rips the first name he sees out of the glass bowl.

"Tryssa Kasumi" He shouts. A little twelve year old girl walks up to the stage, and bursts into tears. I just want to give her a hug. The capitol shouldn't be doing this to her. Our escort isn't very happy, and just looks at her in disgust. Then his hand dives into the boy's bowl,

"Anris Thistle." He reads. I'm shocked. I walk up to the stage, and give the crowd a confident smile. I turn to the small girl, and crouch down next to her.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll look after you." I say.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She whispers, "It's my little sister." At this I lead her into the justice building, the escort running in after us.


	13. Chapter 13 Twelve

**Reapings **District 12

Febuary's POV

I love the way I look. I stand out here in district 12. With my white, slightly spiky hair and extremely pale skin. I have one small delicate snow flake tattoo under my eye, adding to the weirdness. I head out the door, meeting Lauri, Thalia, Harlequin and Farris on the way.

"Hey Snowy." Farris says. She's really shy and cute, I could never hurt her.

"Hey Farris." I reply. Thalia rolls her eyes, and I nudge her,

"What's up buttercup?" I say.

"Nothing that you'd understand prankster." She says defensively. For someone so flirty, she sure is stubborn.

Lauri and Harlequin are completely different, but seem to get along the most. Once we reach that square, almost everyone has already arrived. Harlequin and I go stand in the thirteen year old boys section, the rest going to the girls. I watch our escort with interest, only because the night before Harlequin and I set up a little surprise for her.

Alynna's POV

I tune out of our escorts movie and speech, and just fantasize. I'm brought out of my dream by a loud scream. I look up at our escort, who is covered head to toe in what looks like green slime. I let a small smile form on my face. I look over to the thirteen year old section, where a couple of boys have just erupted into laughter. She grabs a slip angrily from the girls bowl,

"Alynna Nevachev." She spits. I walk up to the stage, my face wiped clean of any emotion. I get to the stage and smile sinisterly at the escort, who huffs and reads out the boys name.

"February Fay." She hisses. One of the boys who was laughing before walks up to the stage, laughing hysterically. He's still laughing as we enter the justice building

**Now that the reapings are done, review your favourite tributes! Like this: **

**30 points-**

**25 points-**

**20 points-**

**15 points- **

**10 points-**

**5 points-**

**DO NOT VOTE FOR YOUR OWN TRIBUTE! ALL THAT SUBMITED A TRIBUTE MUST VOTE! ****I will keep score of how many points each tribute has, and if you add a reason why I'll give your tribute extra points!**


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

**District 1**

**Muscira **

The justice building is amazing. The chairs are as red as blood and the walls are a soft peach. I wait in the justice building for my friends and family. The door opens and I stand up, my best friend Charlet rushing in and hugging me. Then she starts crying, no words escaping her lips.

"Charlet, it's going to be fine, I will come back!" I re-assure her. She nods her head quickly, and sits on the couch with me telling me that everything will be fine. When she leaves, my family comes in. My older sister Johanna comes in and hugs me, whispering how sorry she is that she couldn't volunteer. She sits on the couch next to me, clutching my hand. Her twin brother Brad just stands in the background, and when our eyes meet he gives me a sad smile. They both leave and my Dad comes in, telling me strategies and who to trust and that I'll be fine. I hug him so tight I'm afraid I'll break him, but when the peacekeeper comes in to tell us to leave I clutch on to him tighter.

**District 2**

**Augustus**

My father comes in first. He doesn't say goodbye, or even goodluck. He tells me to stay alive, then leaves. My little sister, Tatiana comes in next. She is the most caring, lovely, amazing person I have ever met but Father tells me that love is bad, so I try not to show how much I care for her. But as soon as she walks into the room, I cant help it. I run up to her and twirl her around, I just want her to know I care.

"You're going to come back, aren't you Augustus?" She asks.

"I'm going to try, with every fibre of my body." I reply. Then she leaves, and my mother comes in, lips trembling.

"Why'd you do it Augustus!" She crys. She runs up to me and flings her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. I reassure her that I'll come home, that Tatiana will be fine. She looks up at me then and says,

"I'm going to divorce your father, if you don't come home he'll force his anger on us Augustus, I can't let that happen." I nod my head. I don't want Tatiana going through what I went through either.

**District 3**

**Julian**

Lottie comes in to visit me first. She gave me advice when I was dating Olivia. I dated her once, but my parents forced me to break up with her too. She comes in and hugs me and I hug her back just as hard. Then she does something that surprises me, she kisses me.

"Lottie," I start to say but she interrupts me by her lips touching mine. I'd forgotten how good a kisser she was.

"Jules, I still love you. You will be my first true love forever." At this she leaves, me standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room. Then my Father comes in with my brother, both of them taking very different approaches on how they say goodbye. My brother just hugs me, then moves away as my father grabs his shoulder and shoves him back.

"Now Julian, don't let feelings get in the way. You're not good enough, but you might make it through the bloodbath if you're as smart as Benny here." Then he just leaves, no words of wisdom or emotions of any kind. Benny stays back for a moment, smiling at me, not a cruel smile, a generally nice smile.

"Good luck." He says. Then he's gone to. After this my mother comes in. I don't really wanna talk about what she said.

**District 4**

**Demir**

"Demir! My brave, beautiful boy!" My mother cries. I hug her, and look at my dad, who is standing behind us both. He doesn't look sad at all, almost impressed. He pries my mother off me and shakes my hand.

"Remember son, you can take care of yourself if you remember," he begins

"Violence can fix anything, yes dad that's all you've taught me since I was 3." I finish.

"We just wanted you to survive." My mother adds. They should've been kicked out already, so we just stand there awkwardly. Then my mother does the worst thing she could possibly do, and starts crying. At that moment a peacekeeper tells them that times up, and his body language tells me he doesn't care how long we're here for, as long as we're quiet.

**District 5**

**Stephanie**

The justice building is nothing special. I've been on so many trips to the capitol, and it makes this place look like a shack. My disco ball dress fits right in. I feel something bang softly against my chest, and look down. It's Max's locket. My eyes start to fill with tears, but I blink them back. Just as I'm about to open the locket, the door to my room opens, my older brother Ryan walks in. I run up and hug him, and because I know three minutes isn't enough, I tell him the important things.

"Don't mess up my bedroom, don't give Max a hard time when he starts dating other people and most importantly. Try to make up with Dad?" I ask him. Once again, my eyes fill with tears as I remember the last time they talked. It had been right after the divorce, and it was horrible. Dad hasn't looked at me the same since, as I took Ryan's side over his.

"Hey, hey. I promise. We'll be the best of friends!" He says. This makes me laugh, because they have never been best friends. Then he leaves, and my father walks in. We stand there awkwardly for a while, until he breaks the silence, saying,

"Just listen to your mentor, will you?"

"Of course I will." I say.

"I'll make sure to send you some gifts." He finishes. Thanks Dad. As soon as he leaves I creep behind the door, my boyfriend rushing in. He looks around frantically for me, until I finally come out and jump on his back. We laugh and crash down to the floor, laying on the carpet that's as soft as the grass we laid on this morning.

"Have you thought about your token?" Max asks. I realise that I haven't, not at all. Then something bangs against my chest, and I realise what I want to take.

"Yes I have." I answer. We lay there for a while. Then he leaves me waiting for a mother that never comes.

**District 6**

**Lieke **

The justice building is the most amazing place I've ever been.It's all a bit over thetop for me, but whoever has enough money for THIS has enough money to feed me whole district. Reyna would love it here. I hear the door open, and expect to see Reyna, but the people who walk in are two older people, with tear stained faces.

"Mum." I choke out. I run towards her and wrap my arms around her, feeling her familiar embrace.

"Lieke, you have to know that Lyn and I love you like our own daughter. You have been nothing less than the perfect child." My foster Mum says. My biological parents both died when I was 3. My foster parents are very poor, and my foster Dad was cajbgbhjchyjkhjnmnnjnught stealing. He is being held in jail by the district until he pays off his debt, that we will never have enough money to pay. Unless I win these games.

"I love you Mum." I say, then we both stand there hugging, tears streaming down her face, me trying to stay strong. A peacekeeper comes in and tells her it's time to go, and she glares at him with such a passion I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped dead, right there. I wait for Reyna to come, and she never does. I'm left alone in the worst room ever.

**District 7**

**Mica**

I didn't take note of the justice building. I wish I did. Everyone says it's the most amazing place, but all I could think about was my family and friends. First to come in are my friends Jemna and Danla. Jemna looks horrible, her face just as blotchy as when I was first reaped, although she's obviously stopped crying. She runs up to me as soon as the peacekeeper has left. Danla is standing in the background, trying to give me a smile. It's obviously forced and very weak, but at least she's trying. After lots of good lucks and hugs, they leave. I'm surprised by my next visitor. I barely know her, because she lives in the victors village. It's my aunty.

"Listen Mica, we don't have much time. DO NOT participate in the blood bath, I know it's tempting, but it works out in the end. Usually. Make alliances, but never leave yourself un-guarded. You've seen what allies do to each other. Try and get in with the careers, but if not make a big group of other tough tributes." She rushes. A peacekeeper comes in and tells her it's time to leave, and she looks at me and winks,

"See you in the village." She says. My parents come in next, both silent with grief. It was the saddest I've ever seen them, and it killed me. It was almost a relief to see them go. Almost.

**District 8**

**Sevina**

The justice building is a blur. Only a few images stand out. My mum's tear stained face, my sister's lips trembling as she tries to be brave. But I remember every single word they said.

"We love you with all of our hearts Sevina."

"Please try to come home."

"When you come back you could be a famous fashion designer!" I laugh at this, because designing fashion for the capitol is not my idea of fun.

"Make sure you get allies!" Then they're gone. Swept away by a tide of white uniforms. Leaving me in this bright, overstuffed room. Alone.

**District 9**

**Drey**

In the justice room, I count to 36127 before my first guests arrive. My little brother and sister run in, a brown box in their hands. So for three minutes, Aura, Mallax and I play the game my mother bought the day before. For those three minutes, I forget about the hunger games, and that I was reaped. When the peacekeeper comes in and tells Aura and Mallax to go, they get up and beckon me to come with them. I walk up to them and kiss them both on the forehead, telling them how much I love them, and that they have to go. I just hope they remember me.

My mum comes in next, a grim smile on her face. The first thing she does is hand me a picture. It's one with her, Mallax and Aura out in the fields, next to my favourite tree.

"I want this to be your token." She says. That's all she says, other than 'I love you,' over and over again into my hair.

**District 10**

**Zach**

"ZACH!" Danny squeals, "why did you do that? We're going to starve now, and I'm not going to have you!" He throws his arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Hey, you won't starve. That's why I did this! So you won't." I say. Rubbing his back. My mind flashes back to Arena's last few days, but I push those thoughts out of my mind quickly. My mum walks in next, holding a brown envelope in her hand.

"Is that dad's latest letter?" I ask her.

"No, but it's from Dad, and there's one from me in there to. She sits with me while I read it, fighting back tears.

_Dear Zach,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've been reaped. I'm so sorry, and I wish I could come home right now and be with you in that building. I'm sorry for leaving you and Danny. I'm sorry I just left. I hope you known that I love you with all of my heart, and I never wanted it to be this way. I'll be rooting for you the whole way, and I know you'll make it. If you want it, all you've got to do is grab it. I wish we could've talked more about Arena's death, but I know it's a painful subject. I know you probably hate me, because I let you all down. Especially Arena. I loved her to. Don't be rash. Good luck._

_Love always,_

_Daniel._

**District 11**

**Anris**

On the way here, Tryssa told me about her little sister. I hope someone helps them. I've promised myself I'll protect her. I've got a soft spot for damsels in distress.

"Anris. Will you take me with you? Smuggle me in a luggage bag and we can sneak out, explore the capitol!" I look up and see my sister, Pelia, smiling at me from the doorway. I open my arms and she runs into them, hugging me as tight as she can. My dad and brother come in afterwards, not many words exchanged. Then Niall comes into my room.

"Now remember, I'm not going to be there to keep you safe." He says

"Like I need you anyway!" I reply. He plonks down next to me, and we just joke around. Like none of this is happening. That's why he's my bestfriend.

"Now, I saw your mother walking home after the reaoing, and it didn't look like she was coming back. But don't you worry, I'll leave a little something special for her tomorrow." He tells me. Mi can just imagine a snake in her bed, slithering up her exposed leg at night. A bucket of jelly falling on her head just as she's about to go to work, and a huge smile spreads across my face. I wish I could see it.

**District 12**

**Alynna**

My sister dies in the hunger games. Her name was Yasmin. She was my best friend, she was my only friend. I will get my revenge. I will make sure that district 11 doesn't win. Then I'll join her. I miss her so much. There's always an ache in my stomach. It's unbearable. Her favourite place was my dad's shop, and every day I go down there after school to help out. Keep her happy. When she died I trained a little bit, knowing that one day my time would come. I ran every day, the distance getting longer, but my time the same. I secretly worked with a sword a little more each day, improving each time. I could slice three heads off in one swing. But I won't, I'll only slice off one. The reason Yasmin died was because she didn't kill anyone. I'll try.


	15. Chapter 15 Train Rides

**Train Rides **

_These will be very short and from the Escorts POV _

**District 1**

As I show district 1 around the train, they both have very different approaches to it. The girl stands there gawking at everything, as you would expect, while they boy plonks himself down on a blue couch. I trot over to him, patting the seat next to me for the girl. I jump right in to explain everything, as I know they must be impressed. They ask no questions, so I must've done a good job. I get up and go sit on another couch, giving them time to talk. The girl looks around nervously for a minute, anywhere but the boy's eyes. Then he breaks the silence saying,

"So kid, what are you good at?"

"I'm a really good swimmer, I know about a whole heap of plants and I can battle with a sword really well." She replies.

"You could be useful then, I guess." He says. She opens her mouth, and then shuts it again, thinking better of it.

**District 2**

"I like your pin." The boy says, looking at the girl, studying her. He looks at me next, a hard stare. I take this as my cue to leave and quickly walk to the surveillance room.

"-ou" I just catch the end of the girls sentence. She looks at him, silently daring him to make the next move.

"Would you like to watch the reapings" She finally says. He nods and they walk into the television room. The boy doesn't look to impressed with anyone really, but the girl's face is wiped clean.

"So who do you think we need to look out for?" She pushes.

"There are no real threats. The district 12 tributes look determined, but not threatening. Same with the district 10 boy." He finishes. The girl looks slightly surprised.

"District 1? 4?" She asks him.

"Obviously some of them are threats, but they'll be with us."

"How can you be so sure?" She says.

"We're the best there is." He finishes, leaving the room.

**District 3**

Olivia storms into her room straight away. She reminds me of her mentor, Sienna. Julian looks at her retreating back and sighs. He walks to his room. I can hear crying, but I'm not sure whose room it's coming from. At 6 I go knock on their doors, telling them dinner's about to be served. About a minute later, Julian comes out. We sit at the table for half an hour, until Sienna goes in to talk to Olivia. She walks out grief stricken, giving a poisonous look to Julian. A moment later, Olivia comes out and dinner is served. I'm used to them scoffing down everything in sight, but they both just stare at their food.

"Listen Olivia," Julian starts, but Olivia bursts into tears running out of the room. I decide to make things much less awkward and ask Julian a question, very quick thinking on my part,

"So Julian, any special dietary requirements?"

"No. But Olivia's allergic to oranges and tomatoes, also rubber." He replies. Then he walks off down the hallway towards his room, pausing by Olivia's and going in.

**District 4**

This year is my first year with a career district, and I'm going to make the most of it. I skip all the introductions and lead them straight to the television room, where I tell them to discuss strategies and who to ally with. I'll make sure they win, one of them. Demir is very quiet, though he looks arrogant, which means he has talent. Encrestia keeps trying to talk to him, but he gives her one word answers, so she holds her head up high and watches the reapings with little interest, as if no one is as good as her. Lagoon, one of this year's mentors, walks in and asks to see them both with Oceania the other mentor. They walk away and I replay the reapings, paying close attention on who to look out for. As I'm writing down district one's tributes name's I notice a chip in my nail polish and walk off to my private bathroom and get it fixed.

**District 5**

District five's mentor, Wattson, asked for me to bring the tributes to him straight away. We walk into the dining room and sit down, listening to the game strategies he has prepared and who to ally with.

"I want you to try to ally with districts 10 and 12. 11 looks weak so stay away from them. If they disagree try to show the careers that you could be useful, but don't be too obvious. But don't worry, you'll get an alliance. And I want you two to stick together. Understand?" Stephanie nods and gives him a little wink, which he ignores, so she starts smiling sweetly at Daniel instead, who winks back. I tell them to come with me and watch the reapings, Wattson smiling sadly. He's ready to watch two more tributes die. I go to my bedroom and open the bathroom door. Suddenly, a bucket of thin white powder falls on me, and I can't see a thing. I don't dare go into the bathroom and storm off into the surveillance room, watching a replay of Daniel pulling a string and a bucket of flour falling on my head.

**District 6**

I keep trying to talk to Lieke, but she's either very shy or hates me. How could anyone hate me? I turn to Phillip who gives me a small smile and asks me to find our mentor. I click my perfectly manicured fingers and ask an avox to bring her. Then I ask Lieke about her life back home, and she completely shuts down, just staring at the floor. I raise a blue eyebrow at Phillip, who begins to tell me about his life,

"Nothing to exciting has ever happened to me,"

"But now you're one of the stars in the event of the year!" I tell him, flashing him my winning smile,

"Yeah, I guess that's exciting. I've got an older brother and yeah, my life has been pretty good." At this moment, their mentor Trainia walks into the room, talking alliances and strategies. Lieke perks up, adding things and asking questions, Phillip sitting there soaking it all up. What I gather from this information if that they have to make an alliances with at least two other people, and they can decide if they want to stick together. Which Phillip looked happy about.

**District 7**

On the train, I try to teach the tributes manners. I walk into Mica's room and find her sitting on the green carpet, drawing a picture. She looks at me and I smile, telling her to come and get it. She gets up, dropping the sketchpad on the ground. With the brief look I get as it flips in the air, she was drawing home. I lead her to the dining room, where Mikkael and Culley are discussing strategies.

"Hi Mica." Mikkael smiles at her,

"After dinner Culley and I are going to go watch the reapings and decide who to ally with, wanna come?" He asks her.

"Yes, I'd like that." Then she sits down and they start taking bets on which outer districts would volunteer, and dig into the lamb stew. They come back after watching the reapings and Mikkael said to me,

"We're going to try and ally up with district 6, 3 and 10."

"I'll go do some research then." I say. I look over to where Mica is staring out the train window. We're going past the woods, much like the ones in district 7.

**District 8**

District 8 this year is going to be very interesting. I can already feel the sponsors lining up for them. I'm going to sell them both well. And

hopefully be bumped up to a better district. I sit a little while away from the tributes, but not out of ear shot.

"Why did you volunteer Jesh?" Sevina asks.

"Because my sister's really sick." He replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says. He just nods his head and looks at the Persian blue carpet. She looks around for a conversation starter, but doesn't seem to find one.

"So what can you do?" He asks. She smiles a really big smile and says,

"I love to paint, I know that's not really a skill, but it might help. I can make baskets really well too. I'm also okay with a bow and arrow." She replies. I don't think she'll go far, but maybe one of the obstacles will be a huge sewing machine. This years head game maker, Adhesive Fall, is known for his creativity.

**District 9**

This year, district 9 is going to shine this year! They moved me down from district four last year, when the district 10 girl won. I've escorted over 7 winners, and this year isn't going to be any different. I sit this years tributes down at the table straight away and ask them to tell me what they're good at, their strengths.

"I've got really good aim, so I can work with a bow and arrow or a sling shot. I'm also really good with numbers, but that won't really help me." Drey says. I think I could sell that to the sponsors, and that's what they'll need to survive. Sponsors.

"So what can you do?" I ask the girl, Deanna.

"Knifes. I can work with those, and a bow and arrow as well." She replies quickly. A whole lot of emotion fills her eyes, but I can't figure out which one. I decide to stick with the boy, the girl doesn't look like she would last.

"Oh but you never know Drey! Your skill with numbers could save your life." I say, making my smile even bigger.

**District 10 **

"Okay, okay! Stop it you're making my sides hurt!" I scream, doubling over with laughter. Davilyn just sits there, the smallest of all small smiles resting on her face. Zach sits there smirking, their mentor, Jacqueline, laughing quietly next to him.

"Well, we know what your interview angle is going to be!" She continues to laugh. I turn to Davilyn, whose smile has disappeared.

"Davilyn, what do you think yours should be?" I ask. She just shrugs, putting another chocolate into her mouth. She can't seem to get enough of those, but I won't touch them in front of others.

"Mysterious." I turn to Zach who's intensely studying Davilyn. I quite agree with that statement. I don't know anything about her, and she hasn't said a thing all day. It's getting dark, so I order some ice-cream, which Davilyn takes to her room. Zach cracks a few more jokes, until Jacqueline tells him to go to bed, and that they'll talk strategies in the morning.

**District 11**

This year district 11 is going to win. No doubts about it. Anris will get sponsors because he's your boy next door, hugging Tryssa just made him all the more loveable. And Tryssa's little sister sob story will get sponsors too! I just KNOW that one of them will win.

"So Tryssa, what are you thinking your angle for the interview will be?" Their mentor asks.. I've forgotten his name, but I don't really care. They never do much anyway.

"Well, I could say a bit about my family, and just go for that innocent look."m She replies. I couldn't agree more.

"What about you Anris?" She asks.

"Yeah I was going for the same sort of thing as Tryssa." He answers.

"So what are your strengths?" She asks again. Her voice annoys me.

"I'm good with a knife and I'm really smart." Tryssa says, not being to modest, but not boasting either.

"And I'm pretty strong, and I know heaps of plants!" Anris puts in, flexing his biceps.

**District 12**

"FORK CHOP!" February yells, smashing his hand onto fork perfectly balanced on the table, sending couscous flying everywhere.

"FEBRUARY!" I yell at him as it hits me straight in the chest. I snatch a napkin off the closest avox and wipe it off my chest. A huff and send my best glare at him, thinking that I'm NOT going to sell him to the sponsors. Hopefully he'll die in the bloodbath. Alynna just stares at the table, obviously thinking about something close to her heart. District 12 doesn't have much chance this year, so the mentor and I have given up, we just let them enjoy their last few days of life.


	16. Chapter 16 Chariot Rides

**Chariot Rides**

District 1

Hiker

Musicra does look absolutely stunning tonight. Her red dress studded with sequins and jewels, hugging her body tight and stopping mid thighs. I look just as good though. Our chariot is covered in jewels of every colour and shape, and I know the capitol is going to love us. They always do. I lead Musicra down to district two's chariot. It is silver steel, pulled by grey horses. As for them, they look like aliens, covered from head to toe in silver body paint, a few golden swirls where they are needed to cover up.

"Hiker!" I look up at Augustus, who has his eyebrows raised. I was too busy staring at Emmy. She gives me a cold stare, and storms off.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask Augustus.

"I said, so are we going to do the whole career pack, and that you can call me August." He says.

"Well yeah, that's what I was thinking." I say, "Looks like she isn't going to ally with us, so do you want to go scout through the outer tributes?"

"Sure." He answers. We pass the stupid looking district three tributes, the girl with cords wrapping around her body. I give her a wink as we pass and the boy gives me a cold, hard glare. We get to district four, who look pretty good. They look like fish, complicated scales painted all over there bodies. They quickly catch up with us, the girl smiling at August, who smiles back mischievously.

District Five

Stephanie

This year, the careers look hot. I'm in a tight, black body suit that sends of yellow and orange sparks. My stylist says that they're un harmful. I watch the careers go past all the other chariots, then return to their own. No one else they want in their pack then, I guess. I walk over to district six's chariot, flirting with the boy. By the end of my round I've got an alliance of 4. Me, Phillip, Daniel. This should be easy. They will protect me and I wont have to worry about a thing. When they don't realize it, I'll secretly ally with the careers and kill them both in the bloodbath. I know I'll feel bad, but it's better they die than I.

District 7

Mica

When Mikkael returns, he brings both tributes from three and eleven. We all introduce ourselves and start talking strategies. Then an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, telling us all to head back to our chariot.

"I thought we agreed not to go with eleven!" I tell Mikkael.

"I know, but the more the merrier right?" He asks me. The boy does look helpful, but the girl just looks weak. Mikkael does sound sorry though, so I just let it pass.

"So, when the numbers are dwindling, you and me will just run off yeah?" I ask him instead.

"Yes. I promise, no one else." I says. I smile at this, and he helps me up onto the chariot, being careful of the leaves.

District 9

Drey

Deanna and I have allied with district eight and the girl from six. I know it's a risky move, but it's all we've got. We are both wearing fabric that when we move looks like grain falling around us, Deanna wearing a dress and me wearing a tux. Our allies are wearing the same sort of things we are, except patchwork material. We agreed that we wouldn't participate in the bloodbath, just get the outer supplies and run. We would've asked district twelve if they wanted to ally with us, but they were completely naked, ash covering them. The boy looked pretty pleased with that, so Deanna and I decided to stay away. We're pretty happy with ourselves, and maybe when they aren't naked I'll go speak to them. Maybe.

District 10

Zach drags me over to the naked district twelve. I hate him for it, but let him because he's the only person I know who can make me laugh. The boy smiles at me, and a smile a small one back. The girl just looks at the ground, and I can't help but feel a little scared. Lucky that we're going to ally with them, well that's what it looks like.

"So, wanna be allies?" Zach gets straight to the point, him and February going off and talking. Not about the games considering the way they're laughing. Alynna and I just stand around awkwardly, until the girl from two comes over and asks us if she can ally. She starts off a conversation with Alynna and I and it's suddenly like we've known each other forever. This is going to be the best alliances out there. And they're my best of getting home. I pull Zach back to the chariot, the sparks from the horns of our cow suit shooting out red sparks. For the first time in two days, I feel happy.


	17. Chapter 17 Alliances

**~Alliances~**

**Hiker, Augustus, Demir, Encrestia, Musicra.**

**Stephanie, Phillip, Daniel.**

**Mikkael, Mica, Olivia, Julian, Anris, Tryssa.**

**Drey, Deanna, Sevina, Jesh, Lieke.**

**Zach, February, Alynna, Davilyn, Emmy.**


	18. Chapter 18 Training, Day One

**Hey so today is the training centre, day one. I'm going to give all the districts a POV, from someone that hasn't already had one. So by the time we get to the games, everyone will have had at least two POV's! Then I'll just switch around depending on, you know, whose alive :3. Also, I just figured out who will die in the bloodbath, and six of you will. It was heart breaking when I had to choose. Six is a low number, so the careers will be hunting ;). **

**EDIT: So sorry for fanfiction taking the story down! I'm really angry, but my hairs in a high pony and I'm ready to write! May the odds be ever in **_**your **_**favour.**

Training Centre _Day One_

D1

Musicra

Hiker and I are the first ones at the training centre. Hiker walks over to the sword station, but a loud cough makes him stop. I look up and see a tall woman in a red and black jump suit standing on a podium.

"Back here boy, you've gotta wait for everyone else." She says. He glares at her, then comes and stands next to me. After a while districts eight and nine come in, all laughing and smiling. An alliance. I can't help but want to have that type of an alliance, because the careers are cold and hard, and I hate them all. I wish I had the courage Emmy did, but I would be the careers first target, and I have to get home. I hear a thud and look down, as Hiker has plopped himself on the floor next to me. It's been about an hour now. Emmy and Augustus walk in now, Augustus coming to join us and Emmy going to stand as far away from us as possible. Poor girl. Soon two other tributes walk in and go stand next to Emmy, and she looks at home. Then another boy with snow white hair walks in with his district partner and joins them aswell, and I feel an ache in my heart. Encrestia walks in and I try to make conversation, but she's not the type of girl I could ever be friends with.

D2

Emmy

Musicra keeps staring at us, and it's making me feel weird. She doesn't look like the sort of person to be hanging out with the careers, but maybe that's just a game play. She could've left with me deyesterday, so I decide just to avert my eyes. August and I had a fight last night, about the career pack, and he promised that I'd be the first to die. Not on my watch, or my alliances. District's three and seven walk in, they're obviously an alliance with the way they are so comfortable with eachother.

"So Emmy, how was your life before the reapings?" Davilyn asks me.

"Well, my mother died when she was giving birth to me." I answer. It's not that much of an uncomfortable subject, because I never knew her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Davilyn tells me.

"That's ok." I say, because it is. I don't mind discussing things with them, because I trust them. With my life.

"All right, listen up!" I look up at the head trainer, and realise that the rest of the tributes are here.

"My names Atala. It's my first year of head trainer, and I advise you all to check out the survival stations. Nearly half of you will die from natural causes. Nature can kill as quickly as a knife. Today you have free time to try out whatever you like, and tomorrow you will all do the four compulsory stations one by one. Go learn." At this the careers walk straight for the weapon station. Typical. Musicra heads straight for the edible plants test, and when she leaves it says 100% up on the screen. I'm not sure who she's allied with, but it sure doesn't look like the careers. Davilyn, Alynna and I are learning how to start fires, Zach and Feb are learning how to shoot with a bow and arrow.

D3

Olivia

Tryssa is the most adorable person I've ever met. While Mikkael, her and I are learning how to throw axes (more like Mikkael teaching us), she's reciting a passage from her favourite book. Mica and Julian are over by the camouflage station, and Mica looks exactly like a tree. I can't help feeling confident in our alliance, especially since Julian is a part of it. I'll make sure he goes home. Even if it means my death. After a while, every shot of mine is atleast landing in the blue area, and I'm pretty proud of myself. Tryssa's are still landing on the outer parts of the dummy, but I'm still imensly impressed. Next we meet up with Mica and Julian and move to the fire building station, after three other girls have left to join the other half of their alliance.

D4

Encrestia

After I'm sure that every throw of my trident hits the centre of the target, I go to the sword station, where August, Demir and Hiker are practicing.

"So what's the deal with your district partner?" I ask Hiker, nodding my head to Musicra, who's talking to the tributes from twelve and ten.

"I don't know, yesterday she seemed pretty much on our side, but today she just sort of, detached." He replies.

"Well my district partner's not allying with us." August says. Way to state the obvious doofus.

"Hey." I turn around and see the girl from five standing about a metre away from Hiker, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Hey." He says, giving her a wink. My blood boils. Hiker was supposed to be mine. I go stand next to him and entwine my fingers with his, giving her a sickly sweet smile.

"So, I've allied with Phillip and Daniel. They won't last for long, but you guys will." She starts, "And I've got an idea to make sure they don't last long, although it will require your co operation." Her eyebrows raised.

"Well go on." Demir says.

"I wanna ally with you guys. But they won't have to know. I'll kill them in the bloodbath and come to join you guys at the career camp. Two deaths secured, and you get an amzinngg ally." She says, taking a step closer to Hiker.

"We'll have to discuss it." I spit at her. I pull hiker and August into a tight circle, Demir squeezing in.

"I vote no." I say.

"You just don't want her because she's prettier than you. I vote yes." August says.

"She is not!" I yell. I hear a laugh from behind me and say to Demir,

"Well what do you think?" I say.

"I say yes too." He answers.

"Well that settles it, you're in!" Hiker announces to the girl. She's first on the list of kills.

D5

Daniel

"What do you think she's talking about?" Phillip asks me, as we both look over from the knot tying station at Stephanie.

"I don't know but she looks threatening." I say. After a while she comes back and starts to tie even more knots with us.

"Why don't we go do something more productive?" I suggest.

"Yeah, I think I've got the art of knot tying down pat." Phillip adds.

"Okay then why don't we go do the, rope course!" Stephanie smiles at us. I can't disagree with her, even though I think that working with a weapon would be much more useful, so I follow her to the rope course.

"WAIT!" Phillip calls.

"What?" Stephanie says, spinning around, her eyes darting everywhere.

"I thought we could maybe go work with some weapons?" Phillip asks.

"Oh Phillip, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you guys! Today we're doing all the survival stuff, and tomorrow we'll do weaponry." Stephanie smiles sweetly, walking over to the rope course. So, for the rest of the day, we climbed ropes.

D6

Phillip

I've got to admit, Steph's a bit of a control freak, but she's super sweet. I'm really confident in this alliance. I think I might get home.

"So guys and gals, what are we doing about the bloodbath?" Daniel asks us, as he and Steph join me at one of the dining tables, their plates piled with food of all sorts.

"Guys, I think we should participate." Steph says. I spit out the soop that was currently in my mouth.

"WHAT?" I shriek at Stephanie.

"Oh, um, well I was just thinking that everyone who doesn't participate in the bloodbath dies. I think we can take the careers on if we think it through." She replies.

"I think Stephanie's right." Daniel says. I can't believe it. We've got the smallest alliance there is, except Lieke of course, who after joining an alliance decided she would go at it alone, and they're both risking our lifes.

"NO! We're probably going to be the only people going for it, so the careers will kill us instantly!" I hiss at them both.

"Phillip, we can do this. We're a strong alliance and if we play this right we've got the best chance of getting home." Daniel tells me. I stand up and walk away. I can't believe they're willing to do this, and I start to do the plant test.

D7

Mikkael

Mica's been avoiding me all day. I didn't think that me letting in district eleven would mean so much to her. At lunch she didn't say a word to me, let alone look me in the eye.

"MIKKAEL! I DID IT I DID IT!" I look over to where Tryssa is standing about 5 metres away from the dart board, a knife sticking in the yellow area.

"That's great! Good job Trys!" I say, a wide smile spreading across my face.

"Come and try this!" I call. We've been sticking together, and I just want her to have a chance. She has a quick look at all the plants and passes the test with the score of 74%. 'Not bad.' I think. She could go far. Olivia, Anris and Julian walk over, wanting to give it a go. Anris just chats to me, Olivia getting a score of 65% and Julian 64%. They tell us that they're going to the wrestling station, Olivia cheering Julian on from the sidelines as he struggles with one of the trainers. They're very, comfortable, with each other. That's the word, comfortable.

D8

Jesh

We've been working our butts off all day. Lieke dropped us. She came up to us and said that she'd rather go it alone. Sevina, Deanna, Drey and I have been at the shelter station, the scavenging and the weightlifting. I'm proud of us, but we should do more weaponry. I lead the others to the axe station, and we throw till it feels as if our arms are on fire.

"So, what do you think about Lieke ditching us?" Deanna asks, as another one of my axe's land right on target.

"Well, I never did feel like she fit in." I answer, watching as her axe lands in the yellow area.

"Neither did I, but not having an alliance! That's suicidal. She's the first person who's done it since the 5th games, and they all came 24th." She tells me.

"So you've been doing your research?" I say, throwing another axe at her target.

"Yes." She blushes. We move on to the trap station, and work there for the rest of the day.

D9

Drey

Deanna and Jesh have been talking all day, throwing axes and setting traps. My arms are absolutely killing me, but I soldier on. Sevina's really nice and all, but wew just don't 'click'. No romance possibilities there. The trainer for the trap station comes over and shows me a basic knot, and after that all my traps are pretty good, except for the bear catching one. Pfft, bears. Everyone else's looks pretty good aswell. Deep down, I want to do it alone, like Lieke, because I don't want to have to kill my teammates, or watch them die. It's pathetic, the capitol slaughtering 23 of us by making us kill the people we form bonds with. I like Deanna, Sevina and Jesh heaps, and killing them just seems, horrible. It is horrible.

"So what do you think of the other alliances?" Sevina asks me. My eyes shoot straight to the careers, who are mucking about by the weaponry station, as usual.

"The careers look threatening, but weaker then all the other career packs I've seen," I begin, "The district five alliance will be easy, and the girl seems pretty,"

"Weak?" Sevina offers.

"No, more like, innocent. The three, eleven and seven alliance looks pretty strong, but we and the other alliance could take them. Barely. So I think we will have to watch out for the other alliance and the careers. Hopefully they'll kill eachother." I finish. Then I start to get worried. Worried for my life, as it starts to sink in, that I might not make it home.

D10

Davilyn

I jump at the sound of a mechanical voice, booming across the centre

"You have fifteen minutes left. Fifteen minutes." It says. Zach, Alynna and I head over to Feb and Davilyn, and ask them what we should do.

"Well, Feb and I haven't learnt how to make fires?" Zach asks.

"Okay, you guys go down there and us girls will go over to the tree climbing." Alynna leads us to the huge tree in the centre of the arena and we begin to climb. By the time we are told to start climbing down, my hands are sore with blisters and cuts, my hair full of twigs and leaves. But I'm proud of myself. I'm proud of our alliance and our trust. We could actually win. Zach and I head back to the tenth floor, and go sit at the dining table with Racial and Fenelopy. They smile and nod as Zach tells them all about the alliance and the stations we went to.

"Okay, good. Tomorrow make sure you do more weaponry" Racial says. Then him and Zach get into a huge fight, which leads to both Fenelopy and I sitting at an upturned table.

"Um, I'll just, um, go watch the chariot rides again." I say, standing up and brushing a few of the electric looking foods from my lap and heading for the theatre. I have to give props to all the stylist, there's not one extremely stupid costume, but there are some very, revealing ones. I watch as red sparks shoot from my horns, and smile at the rest of our alliance. Then I drift off to sleep.

D11  
Tryssa

After the first day of training, Anris takes me into the theatre room to watch the chariot rides. We didn't have time to last night, as I went straight to sleep. I gawk at one, two and four's outfits, because once again they all look amazing. I can see why the crowd is going wild. Everyone else looks fabulous aswell, district five's costume my favourite by far. That's until our district comes on, and it looks like we are droplets of water and as Anris reaches his arm up to wave it looks like he is about to splatter on the ground. We are both shimmering in the faux light, and I can remember the feeling, the adrenaline rush of people screaming your name and I smile at the thought. When president Snow has finished speaking, I head into the dining room with Anris. There, Rudella starts to ask us how everything went.

"Yeah it went good, we learnt how to throw axes and knifes, we went to the fire station and the camouflage station, and I passed the edible plants test with 74!" I gush, a huge grin plastering itself on my face. When Ruedella asks Anris, he just shrugs and says,

"Basically what Tryssa did."

"well, what was your score on the edible plants test?" Ruedella presses.

"Oh, I didn't do that." He replies. Ruedella looks away sadly and starts talking to me about what she wants me to do tomorrow, while Anris just stares into his soup. He knows that she's chosen me to root for. I won't let her down.

**Dear district twelve, next chapter, you get two POV's as you will not be getting one now. My sincerest apologies xx**

**Remember to vote vote vote!**


	19. Chapter 19 Training, Day Two

Training Centre Day Two

D12

February

Everyone arrives at the centre at exactly 10:07, as Atala had instructed the day before.

"Allright then. Today, you will all be doing the four compulsory exercises one by one. I will split you up into four groups based on names, and you will each have a partner. After woods you will have twenty minutes to finish off whatever training you did not do yesterday." I look across the room to the rest of the alliance, who all look worried. I stand up a little bit taller and shoot them a cheeky grin, which makes their shoulders relax a little bit.

"Group one. Alynna, Anris, Augustus, Daniel, Davilyn, Deanna. Please make your way to the gauntlet." Atala says. Six tributes walk over to a sinister looking, I don't know. It has panels of all different sizes and widths rising and falling in a straight line, and about six trainers stationed around the course. All holding a weapon. A test of indurance.

"Group two. Demir, Drey, Emmy, Encrestia, February, Hiker. Please make your way to the station in the nearest left corner." All the tributes called, including me, make their way to the corner, where three screens await us. This is a test of intelligence. I look back over to the rest of the tributes, where Atala is just announcing the next group.

"Jesh, Julian, Lieke, Mica, Mikkael, Musicra. Please head to the far right corner." I look over to the far right, where a whole heap of dummies and weapons are assembled. There's bows, arrows, spears, knifes, all the long distance weapons in the world. It's a test of aim. When Atala starts to speak, I tune back in.

"Olivia, Phillip, Sevina, Stephanie, Tryssa, Zach. Please head to the nearest right corner." She says. The last six tributes head over to the corner, where a helmet resides on a podium. The helmet has cords reaching from every inch of it, all of them connecting to a large television. I have no idea what this is about. And now, the testing begins.

Adhesive Fall, Head Gamemaker.

I sit in my office, an avox turning on the 200x100cm television. I decided this year, that instead of watching the tributes do the four mandatory obstacles, I would get twenty four avox's to film a tribute each. I find that it works much better than trying to watch them all at once. First up is district one, Hiker. His name flashes across the screen along with his picture. Then we flash to the intelligence test. In the plant test he got 33%, in the memorizing test he got 59%, and in the mathematic test he got 71%. Not bad. Next I see his aim. He got 9/10 every time. Obviously a career, and in the courage test, he survived, but his heart rate definitely went up. A lot. I go through every tribute, their flaws and weaknesses becoming more prominent than ever, and eventually come up with a training score for each. Nothing is set in stone, but I'm quite sure none of them have a really special, secret skill. The avox shut off the television, and I tell it to leave. I change into silk shorts and climb into my large bed, clapping my hands with the reward of complete darkness. Tonight, I dream of eagles pecking out my eyes, someone I love falling into an endless pit and a pile of rocks cascading down a mountain, where my feet are frozen. I can't run.


	20. Chapter 20 Training Scores

TRAINING SCORES

Capitolite's POV

I stand up cheer as the host, Ceaser Flickerman turns around, sending us a dazzling smile. This is his third year, and has captured our hearts. He is so much more stylish than that Lordious Frankshis, and Ceaser actually went to school with me. He always did excel at everything. He is wearing a peach suit that sparkles in the light. The screaming doesn't stop for another minute, while he sits down at his large desk and begins,

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to a very special Hunger Games!" The cheers start again, and he waves at them to quiet down.

"Thankyou, thankyou. Tonight we are going to announce the training scores, one of the most important preparation stages of the games. And to all you sponsors out there, now is the time to listen if any!" He says, pointing straight into the camera. He is right, now is the time to choose who I will sponsor and root for. Decisions, decisions.

"First up, the district who brings you all the finest of fine, district one!" The cheers resume, as this district is obviously everyone's favourite.

"Musicra Arden," Her name flashes across the screen.

"with a score of, 7. Not a career then." A lot of the crowd gasps in shock, almost all the district one are volunteers. The careers aren't going to be very good this year, all ready.

"Next up, Hiker Birch, with an impressive score of 11!" Oh well, just another career, though I'm sure that without one career, they won't last to long. Just like two years ago, and that was the most boring games ever. Hopefully Adhesive Fall makes this games better, like last year which finally voted out the 25th hunger games for Most Exciting Television Performance.

"Masonry, Emmy Jenson, with a score of 7 also." The careers aren't looking to good this year, which leads to a boring game. And a boring game leads to a new head gamemaker. I think that Adhesive is the first person to make it to their second game. By the way things are going it's probably going to be his last.

"Augustus Tactia, 10" Ceaser says. He is starting to get bored.

"Technology brings us Olivia Medina, 4," Quite good for district three.

"And Julian Raj, 5. From district four, Encrestia Malone with a 10. And her district partner Demir Terrik with a 11." They may just make up for the careers, but they still won't be as good as the other career groups.

"District five, let's see how much power they have! Stephanie Kalmer, with a score of 9!" Well she may make up for the lack of career skill. But being an outer district may mean that she hates the careers.

"And Daniel Strodel with a score of 5. Next up the district of transportation, district 6! Lieke Ross, 7. And Phillip Lombard with a 6." The outer districts are looking good this year. Adhesive may still have another year in him.

"Let's see what the district of trees has to offer us, with Mica Samga and her score of 5! Her district partner did quite well, Mikkael Flyynn with a 6!"

"Psst." I look over to my left where a short man is about to ask me a question, in the most outdated shade of green,

"What district are we up to? I was just having an amazing conversation with my best friend Alexander Porfolio, you know the designer that made Zandila Granster's wedding dress? Her, and she was just-" I can't take it anymore.

"We're up to district eight, if you don't shut up we're going to miss it, and if she's such a good friend then maybe she should give you some advice so that you never wear that horrible green again!" I spit.

"With a 4, and Jesh with a 6. Now we have district nine both with a 7!" Ceaser starts again, and I let out the breath, that I didn't realize that I had been holding, as the lady I exploded at turns and starts talking to the lady next to her, presumably about Alexander Porfolio. Ugh.

"Onto the double digits now, with district ten! Davilyn Chamberlain with a 6 and Zach Petrapoola with a 7." Ceaser says. Only two more to go before I can get back home to my girls, this day has just gone on a mud slide down.

"District 11, Tryssa Kasumi with a 3 and Anris Thistle with an 8." Ceaser continues,

"Last, but not least, district twelve! Alynna Nevachev with a 9 and February Fay with an 8! That wraps up tonight, and we'll see you tomorrow for your favourite part of the pre games, the interviews! Goodnight!" As Ceaser gets up, so do I. It's time to go home.

**Every one please vote, because all who havent by the time the games begin tributes will be made into bloodbaths. I know that's harsh but I'd rather your tribute die if you don't care about the story than someone who is really excited. Feedback is appreciated, and you have no idea how grateful I am for you guys! x**


End file.
